Another Tale
by Luv-Sammy
Summary: Another Tri-crossover! Supernatural!Harry Potter!Twilight! rolled into one. Harry, youngest son of John Winchester, arrives in Forks, WA, with his family. This is yet another move to them, whats dif about this one? Harry/Edward; Sam/Jacob!
1. Chapter 1

**Another Tale**

**Summary:** Harry is the younger brother of Sam and Dean Winchester; the youngest son of John Winchester. He is the most protected person in America, barring the President [and maybe Oprah] himself. This would be yet another move for the seventeen year old, and he would be staying for an entire year. His life, while unusual is about to get pretty complicated when he moves into the small town of Forks, Washington.

**Pairing: **Harry/Edward; Sam/Jacob, Dean/anything with a skirt, and the usual pairings of course.

**Warnings! **SLASH! Mating! Imprinting! Some graphic sex scenes! AU! Crossover between Supernatural/harry potter/Twilight! Some Bella-Bashing!

**A/N:** I have already written a tri[?]-Crossover before with these fandoms; this will be different then the last story and is not from the same verse. Also, sorry for anyone who wants Dean paired with someone. I love wincest but I feel that with this story, I shouldn't use it. Harry will be taken, so I can't pair them together. As I couldn't decide, I chose this route. But you most likely not read anything about these one night stands, except for when he comes home the morning after or when he brags to his brothers.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from Supernatural, Twilight, and Harry Potter. It might be a dream of mine, but it's true, I own none of them! Pout.

**This is a Chapter in Harry's POV**

I shifted in the back seat of the Impala, leaning against Sam, one of my older brothers. It was routine, Sammy and I, the youngest, sat in the back; and Dean and Dad sat in the front. The only times Dean sat back here really was when one of us was sick. The one would take the passenger seat, while Dean comforted the other. Dean was very protective of Sam and I, always taking care of us, sometimes better than our own father. Sam, even though being a year older, was also very protective of me, and when Dean and Dad were not around, he took care of me. Most would say that I was lucky for having three people who love me so much, and it is true, but at the same time suffocating. The last 5 boyfriends I had were scared off and after that I kind of quit trying to date anyone.

Sometimes I wish that I was straight, because than Sam and Dean would lighten up a bit, but unfortunately I wasn't, and I refused to pretend that I am. So I will probably stay a virgin till the day I die, because I knew Sam and Dean were never leaving me. Being a hunter, maybe it will be soon.

The car came to a stop, jarring me from my thoughts. I quickly got up, pulling Sam's arm away from where it rested around my waist.

"We're here," Dad said, as he opened the driver side door and stepped out. The rest of us slowly got out our selves, trying to stretch out all of the cramps from the hours of driving with no stops. I blinked out the sleep from my eyes; said eyes trying to adjust to all of the green. We were in Forks, Washington. It was a small town, not too far from Seattle, and was named after an eating utensil. I raised an eyebrow, as Dean wrapped his arm around my waist to guide me towards this cottage. It was cute, but slightly run down. Sam and I would spend the majority of our stay here trying to fix and straighten everything up.

"It's nicer than the last place we stayed, "I said, trying to lighten the mood. I knew Sam would be moody, he hated moving more than the rest of us. He was the brains, and he loved academics and the norm. Dean lived for four things: hunting, food, girls, and most importantly, his family [I include the impala as part of the family]. Harry knew, though, that there was a small part of him that wanted that piece of normal too, but he would never acknowledge it. John lived for only two things, the hunt and his boys. There was nothing else. And myself? Well I would say I am a little of this and that. Family, as to any other Winchester, was main priority; I enjoy a hunt or two, but like Sam, I didn't want to do it forever, and unlike Sam, I was content and not bitter about the lifestyle we lived. I would say I was the calm-cool one; Sam was the one that was quick to anger; Dean was our adrenaline junkie, and Dad was tense-like all the time.

"Well, than be glad," Dad started, "Because we will be staying here for a year this time. I enrolled you and Sammy in the local high school." I grinned at Sam; no moving for a year. "Bobby has a guy that owes him for saving his life, so he made a call and I will be getting a new truck, I will take that to do hunts. Dean, you have the Impala, and you will be taking Sam and Harry to and from school."

"OK, so what will I be doing while the kids are at school and you are on the hunt?" As Dean still was holding on to me, it was easy to punch him in the side for calling me a kid. He flinched and held his side with his other arm, but he did take the time to smirk at me, trying to rile me up, but I was the calm one, remember? I just rolled my eyes.

"Well I looked up local jobs and there is an opening at a mechanic shop about 15 minutes away. I called already and you will work part time Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays- 10am to 6pm. On those days the boys will have to walk home." At this point, Dad gave a pointed stare at Sam, "You will come home straight away and won't leave until after your brother gets home. You will take care of Harry and protect him." It seemed I would not stop rolling my eyes today. It was like this chain- Dad was protected of all of us; Dean who was crazy over protective of Sam and I, protected us and Sam protected me. I, well I kept myself sane, so that it would make protecting me easier on the three elder men.

"Can we go in now? I am getting cold?" I asked, shivering. I got cold easily and most of Summer, I still wore long sleeves. Sam and Dean constantly made fun of me for that, as if it never got old.

"OK, baby, come on, I will warm you up. Sammy, get the bags!" Dean called out. I didn't turn around as I walked inside but I did hear grumblings. Dean was a flirt, a constant one. He rarely used it on Sam and never on Dad, but myself and thousands of girls across the nation all had the privilege. It was weird that he used it on me, but that might be do to the fact that I was small statured and more feminine than I would have liked. Oh and the fact that I was adopted so there was no blood relation.

When I walked inside the house[?] I was pleasantly surprised at how large it was. The living room was nice enough, we at least had a couch that only had two or three holes in it, and there was a TV that looked workable. You could see into the kitchen that had a small round table and two chairs, one had a leg missing. There was a fridge, a stove and a microwave. To the right there were three doors. One ended up leading to a bathroom and the other to two bedrooms. Sad as it is, Dad, when he was here, will take the one room for himself [the one with only one bed] and Dean, Sam and I would have to share the other. Dean, would of course, get the other room when John went out for hunts. Luckily, we were used to this situation and have a schedule for when we have to double up on a bed. One night I will have a bed to myself and the next I will have to share.

I quickly went to one of the beds and plopped down on it. I didn't care if I had to share or not, as long as I slept. Tomorrow, Dad would have us up at 4am to do some exercising, and then after Sam and I had school. I haven't really done much on hunts. As the youngest, and the smallest of the family, it was hard for Dad and Dean to let me do anything that was dangerous. Especially since the times I have been on hunts [usually routine hunts that turned bad], I seemed to be the bad guys target. I am serious. Literally every hunt I have been on has ended me up on the hospital. It wasn't that I was a bad hunter, but there was something about me that brought bad luck. So now, Dean and Dad have decided, since Sam hates hunting, and they have forbidden me from any hunts in the near future, Sam would watch out for me whenever they went on hunts. Most of the time, Dad went by himself, so that Dean was there. Even though I was not hunting anytime soon, Dad never stopped training, because we still needed to defend ourselves when the moment arises.

Dean went and helped Sam and Dad unpack everything and salt all of the doors and windows. Dad went to work on making the sigils that would ward off most evil creatures. Sam came to bed not long after, and took the bed next to mine. It was my night for the bed alone, so Dean, when he was done, flopped onto the bed with Sam.

"Night"

The next morning after training, we fought to be the first in the shower-Sam won. We got our things together, knowing what to take. This was familiar, being the new kid, while always uncomfortable, was familiar. They all-excluding Dad- got into the Impala, Sam in the front with Dean and I in the back. Dean gunned the engine, backed out of the drive way, and sped off. It took us less than five minutes to get to the school. Forks High was made of different buildings, all lettered. As Dean pulled up and parked in a parking spot, the car's loud motor still rumbling, this caused all heads to turn. Forks was a small community so most everyone knew each other and no doubt gossiped whenever they could. New people were big news to this small town. Today was going to be fun-insert rolling of eyes.

"OK guys, have fun!" Dean smirked, glad that he didn't have to go anymore, "I am scheduling my break today for when you get out so that I can pick you up. But after this, expect to walk home on the days I work, like Dad said. You both have your protection?" We nodded, Sam had his dagger in the sleeve of his coat, and I had mine strapped to my thigh under my pants. "OK, good luck," he sing-songed. Sam and I made a point of glaring at him before getting out. Sam got out first, having his stuff in hand already, but it took me a minute longer as I dropped a notebook. I grabbed it, and then looked up to see Dean smiling at me through the rearview mirror, I smiled back before finally getting out.

Every part of me felt the stares, and they were everywhere. I mean in all directions, Sam and I got these stares. I knew next, there would be whispers. Gossip and rumors would spread like wildfire, with no sympathy nor remorse. We walked by the gazes and ignored them as much as possible as we went towards the office building to pick up our schedule.

Because literally everyone was starring, we didn't feel the gaze of one boy-well he wasn't a 'boy' per say. We didn't notice that his gaze was focused on me; a strange glint in his eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Tale**

**This is a chapter in Edward's POV**

It was yet another day in this long existence that I could not even call a life. A hundred years on this earth and I had nothing to prove it. I was alone; sure I had family, but they also had their own mates and their own little worlds to call their own. I have been yearning for my mate and I knew I would never find them. Over a hundred years old and about an eternity left on this earth with nothing to look forward too, to live for. It was depressing, and life sucking, and all I wanted to do was fall asleep and never wake up, but fates laugh in my face because vampires can't sleep. Sometimes I cursed Carlisle for saving me from the Influenza that attacked myself and my family.

I knew my family was worried about me; I didn't even need the gift of reading their minds to know that. I would catch their stares, the way they would sometime tip toe over any topics deemed as too sensitive for me. I really wanted to just punch one of them the next time they tried that as it was so frustrating. I would getting knowing looks from Carlisle, and some sympathy looks from the others. I was slowly suffocating and everyone seemed to notice, but couldn't help.

I got dressed, while I played some classical music that usually soothed me. As I was just getting done Alice slammed the door open and bounced in with a huge smile on her face that said 'I know something you don't!' I rolled my eyes and just tried to read her mind but all I got was her singing, quite badly, "SpongeBob Square Pants" theme song. Wincing I got out of there and glared at her. It did not faze her in the least.

"What do you want, Alice?" I asked as I went back to putting my shoes on.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that we got two new transfers today." she said, and it was very anti-climactic.

"That's all?" I asked "What's the big deal about new kids?"

"Well I am going to leave that to be a surprise, but I just wanted to prepare you! Also I am just so happy that I was going to burst if I did not tell you something!" she screeched and started to bounce again, this time on her way out. I shook my head; that girl was crazy! But this was not a surprise; the fact that she had a surprise, I mean. It seems like a goal for her to try and shock me in some way because I am rarely astonished. Why? Well cause I read minds. Though, the entire situation was hypocritical, as Alice, herself, had an advantage over most with her premonitions.

I walked down the stairs to meet up with my siblings and then we went to my Volvo. We were the richest here in this little town, and even though this is our least flashy car, it was still the fanciest. I sped down to the school, as always; the officers were competent but there was a lack of them. When we got there I slid into our usual parking spot with ease, and we all got out. It's been over a year, and still the kids stare when we arrive, but today their stares were interrupted by a roar of a motor that was quite unfamiliar. Looking over, I saw a black Chevy Impala come into the lot. It was old, like '60's or '70's and while that was the normal year for a car around here, this was different. It was pristine, and though it was made long ago, it looked brand new; kept in the best of condition. Many of the kids thoughts that hit me were about how cool it looked. When it stopped, everyone waited in anticipation, it was quite obvious that these were the new kids.

Moments later, the passanger door opened and out stepped a boy, who looked about eighteen years old, probably going into his senior year. He was tall and lanky, but still good looking, with floppy brown hair that hung down around his face-that, with the combination of his big brown eyes, one would think he was a puppy. He stood with a slouch, trying to not gain much attention but in this town, nothing he could do would pull the attention away from him.

A minute later, the door behind the passenger's side opened. Hey, remember when Alice came bouncing in, and then she said there would be some kind of surprise? Well, yeah, I finally understand. It's like I have been awaken, and the hundred years I have been walking this earth was meaningless. There stepped out, my angel. He is what I have been waiting and all I could do was stare at this beauty. Standing 5'7", with dark-as-night black hair, which was longer than his brother's; he had pale skin, and ruby red lips. He was small and lithe, like that of a dancer and his eyes! Oh his eyes were the best thing! So green, that it made Forks look utterly brown!

He stood tall even with his short stature and held his head up proud, unlike his taller brother. He was stunning, and _mine_. The boys looked back in to the Impala and said bye to whomever drove them, and then walked, to what I could only assume as the office building. The car gunned its engine once more and peeled out of the lot.

Straining, I tried to read the boy's thoughts…and nothing. But maybe it was cause I was overwhelmed already from the onslaught of thoughts of the students surrounding me, so I did not worry as much. Looking to my siblings I saw their frowns, their confusion-except for, of course, Alice who looked positively gleeful. I couldn't keep this from them, and I did not want to. Hell, I want to shout it to the world that 'I', Edward Cullen, have found my soul mate! It was exhilarating just to think it, I could only imagine what I would feel when I told everyone.

"I found him!" I blurted out. They seemed to be even more confused I couldn't elaborate, though, this was all too much. I was infused with so much happiness I could burst.

"Found who, Ed?" Emmet asked, as he stood next to his angry wife, Rosalie. Even though I knew she didn't know about my find, she knew it was a potential trouble, and Rose? She always looked for the bad in everyone. I couldn't answer Emmet, though, as I was literally about to burst and talking would speed that process along, and in front of human, it wasn't a good idea.

"He is talking about how he just found his mate," Alice squealed! Thank you Alice. I was done sharing, I needed to vent now. I looked at my sister, the perky one, and she nodded knowingly. She would settle this, and cover for me with the teachers of the classes I missed. I quickly power walked to the forest that stood directly behind the school and then I ran. I ran as fast as I could, which was incredibly fast just so you know. This was the fastest I have ever ran, I even stopped and destroyed some trees along the way in a better way to release. Then I went and took down a grizzly, one of Emmet's favorite, and drank him dry in seconds flat.

It was such an adrenaline rush and the feeling is so human that it made me stagger a bit in awe. That piece of humanity, that evidence that there is a soul in my dead body, was what I have always been looking for. My whole world has been turned upside down and it was all because of a boy; a boy I have not even met yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**This is a chapter in both Harry's and Edward's POV**

**Starting with Harry**

Classes were normal, well as normal as they ever could be with a bunch of kids staring at you the entire time. For me, this was normal and moving around all the time made us the new kids often and that was never easy. I pushed through it, I had too. I did what I normally did, which was ignoring them till suddenly I wasn't that big news anymore. Unlike Sam, I held my head up high; not in a way that said 'I am better than you' but, that I was proud of whom I was; and I was. Proud. Winchesters were stubborn, they were willful and most importantly we had pride. Why shouldn't we? We gave up our nice and normal lives, to track down things that went bump in to the night and we killed them, preventing them from hurting and killing more innocents. We were heroes, and there was no shame in it.

I looked at my fellow students, and all I saw were kids. Even though I was not as experienced with hunting, I knew the pain, the silent kind, that snuck up on you when you least expected it to. I grew mature way to early; if you saw our family, you would see three men who were extremely protective of their youngest. What most failed to see, was what the youngest did in return. I comforted our family, supported them and accepted them, which is really important, no matter who you are. I also was the one that patched them back up. And you might see this, but if someone hurt my family, I would rip them apart. I was just as protective, I just wasn't suffocating as the rest were.

Then there was two years ago. I still have nightmares that have me screaming bloody murder. This was the one hunt, that pretty much made my family decide that I was not going to hunt…well not hunt like they did; the occasional hunt was good for me as I needed experience. My nightmares consisted of this dark room, there was no light at all. I think that scared me the most, to this day I make sure there is some kind of light that could shine in the room. My brothers never once heckled me for it, either. In this dark room, I was not alone. But I don't want to think about it any further than that.

"Hi, your Sam and Harry Winchester right?" said a male's voice that came out of nowhere which made us stop in our tracks.

"Yeah, and you are?" Sam answered. The voice was attached to this boy who had to be my age, and sort of reminded you of a puppy. I smiled. I liked dogs.

"Mike Newton, and I am a junior here."

"Really," I asked? "Me too; Sam, here, is a Senior this year."

"That's cool. Well I wanted to introduce myself; we don't get a lot of new kids around here. The last people to move here was the Cullens over a year ago." He looked to both of us, and seemed to be nice enough, but I got this creepy feeling that he was staring at me a bit too much. Nah! That's my paranoia kicking in.

"Well nice to meet you, but we have another class starting in a minuet," Sam said politely but it almost sounded forced. I looked at him confused, Mike had done nothing wrong.

"Yes, nice to meet you, Mike. Maybe we have a class together? If we do, I will see you then," I said with a small smile and a wave. He waved back but his eyes were glazed over and I couldn't really tell if he heard me. I mentally shrugged, and started to walk with Sam to our next class.

It seemed like a dam that broke all of a sudden. Once people saw us talking to Mike, and the conversation going smooth, they made an attack. The rest of the day was spent answering questions, most of the time the same questions repeated several times. It was getting tiring, and I was about to snap at the next person who asked why we moved to Forks.

It was the last class of the day, Biology. It was a class I would need to be good at for future reference. I might not be planning to leave for college, but I did want to take online courses and start working on getting a medical degree. If I accomplished this, I was of better use to my family, and could help save them when they got themselves hurt. I came into the class and there was only one seat available, and the teacher sat me there. I really didn't pay attention to the boy that sat next to me, but I could swear I felt him sniff me, and lean closer to me. It made me slightly uncomfortable and I shifted further from him. From a peek, from beneath my bangs, I could see him becoming frustrated and that made me curious as to why.

**Here is where we will switch to Edward's POV**

Coming back from the forest I was clearer. Finding my mate affected me more than I thought it would, but now I can handle the situation. I got in time for my third class to start. I glided into my seat with vampiric ease and tried to listen to the teacher. _Tried_ being the operative word here. My mind was obsessively thinking over **him**. I couldn't really put my feelings into words, and that kind of upset me in a way cause a part of me still wants to tell everyone my find. A century of being alone, and bitter and now I had something that made me want to live! Well, in whatever way vampires can live, I guess.

I tried not to listen; listen to the minds of the students surrounding this creature [made just for me]. I kept seeing him through their eyes, his smile, his beautiful green eyes. I could hear them, heard answers to the questions that I was curious too. Like, for instance, he traveled; a lot. Like went to three different schools a year, a lot. I froze. I couldn't let him leave, I had just found him! But I couldn't keep him here either, it was unfair. I just had to make sure to convince him that I was worth staying for. That is what I will do!

"So you have someone special in your life?" Asked a human, named Eric, I straightened up.

"No, no one special; not that I could if I wanted too," the voice that sounded like little bells said.

"Why?"

"Oh, well I have two older brothers and they kind of are a bit over protective. Any potential boyfriends seem to mysteriously not want anything to do with me, and seem scared. Sometimes I am there when Sam and Dean give their 'speech' and it's not pretty." I could see through Eric's mind that Harry was becoming somewhat sad, but tried to hide it with a smile that quite didn't make it to his eyes.

The brothers; I haven't put them in to the equation. The euphoria of having found my mate, made me lose sight of the whole picture. This could be an issue, and I will have to try to win his brothers over in the process.

All too soon, it was the end of the school day, usually it is within a blink of an eye; time moved like that for vampires. Today was unusually slow. Biology; the only class I have with Harry. How did I know? Alice. Some days she was useful.

I got into class before Harry. I took my seat which was pleasantly next to no one. That was how it always was though. No one wanted to partner with the Cullen's…they were too scared to. I could feel every bit of my body tense when he came in. I turned to see him, and he was perfect. There was really no other way to describe him.

The teacher greeted him, but I didn't really hear, as I was too focused. Too focused on Harry. The teacher indicated the space beside mine. The only one available. I bit my lip, a very human thing to do, and I wasn't quite sure why I did that; never mind.

He took the seat beside me, the smell took [if I needed it] my breath away. The monster in me wanted him, badly. Wanted to mark him; claim him. It all but roared inside of me, to kill all the humans in sight that could take him away and then pick up what was mine and hide him away forever. I clenched my fists, and tried to push the demon down. I breathed in, smelling more of my mate, that I had to lean in closer. I saw him look at me from the corner of my eye but I couldn't think of what to say.

**A/N: OK apologies for the wait! These last two weeks were hectic! Thanksgiving week was hell and I swear everyone needed to see a movie [I work at a movie theater btw. And a diner. YAY! Two jobs! Sigh]. I double shifted so much and whenever I had free time, I spent it napping or doing anything that didn't require too much thinking. Then the week after my laptop started to crap on me and shuts down like all the time. So I have been writing when I can but in short intervals and that's why the chapter isn't as long as I would have liked. Another example is today. A couple of reviewers asked me about when I would update. I said today...well I guess yesterday, but because my laptop, I couldn't post. There is another chapter [longer I promise!] but I have to post it later.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep reading!**


End file.
